Oscillators are electronic devices that produce periodic, output signals, such as sine waves, square waves, or triangle waves. To generate oscillating, output signals, oscillators often convert direct current (DC) received from a power source to an alternating current (AC) signal, By utilizing an oscillator's output signals, circuit designers are able to utilize oscillators for a variety of electronic systems ranging from clock generation in control logic components (e.g., microprocessors), transmitting signals for transmitter devices, producing audio sounds, and performing carrier synthesis in cellular technology. Depending on the application, oscillators can exhibit different topologies and performance parameters. As an example, circuit designers may employ low frequency oscillators (e.g., about 20 hertz (Hz)) in audio synthesizing applications while radio frequency (RF) oscillators produce output signals that range in frequencies of about 100 kilohertz (kHz) to 100 gigahertz (GHz).
Circuit designers may prefer external oscillators instead of internal oscillators in certain applications requiring relatively high precision and stable output signals. Internal oscillators, which are also known as zero-pin oscillators, are generally less precise because of the devices' susceptibility to noise and/or temperature variation. The imprecision drawbacks for internal oscillators can originate from fabrication technology and process variations. For instance, a manufacturer may use polysilicon material to fabricate components, such as poly-resistor components, within the internal oscillator. Unfortunately, due to properties of the polysilicon material, polysilicon-based components can have a relatively high temperature coefficient (e.g., about a 2,500 parts per million (ppm) per degree Celsius (° C.) for a poly-resistor component) that affects the component's attributes as operation temperature changes. Although manufacturers may use other types of components with lower temperature coefficients, such as silicide poly-resistor component (e.g., about 100-200 ppm/° C.) or zero temperature coefficient of resistance (ZTCR) component (e.g., less than 50 ppm/° C.), the cost of fabricating internal oscillators with the more precise components generally tend to be more expensive. Thus, being able to improve the accuracy of internal oscillators without increasing fabrication costs remains valuable in fabricating precision oscillators.